Pudo Ser Tan Fácil
by Noomsu
Summary: Posiblemente ella ya me olvidó, y ahora tiene una familia feliz con el hombre que haya logrado curar las heridas que yo causé… Por más que me duela debo aceptarlo, Aome ya no me pertenece, en realidad nunca lo hizo… Ella siempre fue libre de marcharse...
1. Amar sufriendo

**Nat: **Hola! Esta historia salió a causa de escuchar música en pleno día lluvioso, así que esta un poco dramatico

**TM: **A mi me gustó

**Nat: **o.O es la primera vez que lo dices...

**TM: **Los personajes no son nuestros, sino de Rumiko Takahashi... Quisiera invitarlos a leer Tutorías de Amor, un fic que Nat y Tiff crearon, para ver que les parece

**Nat: **;) si tienen tiempo leanlo, por favor... Agradecemos los reviews

**Pudo ser tan fácil**

**Capitulo 1: Amar sufriendo**

Habían pasado cinco años, cinco largos años desde que él tomó su decisión. Desde que mi corazón se rompió una vez más, pero esta vez sin arreglo… Desde que di todo lo posible por hacerlo feliz. ¿Tenía sentido recordarlo? ¿Tenía sentido llorar nuevamente? ¿Tenía sentido sufrir luego de tanto tiempo? Y las respuestas a todas esas preguntas era la misma: No.

Cinco años. Cinco años en los que aprendí a vivir sin él, a vivir sin su calor, sin sus peleas matutinas, sin sus berrinches y caprichos… a vivir sin sus celos, y a aceptar el hecho de que él ya había tomado una decisión, y no fui yo… Para mi desdicha.

Aún recordaba ese día, porque por más que me doliera, lo recordaría siempre, quisiera o no. Fue la misma noche en que aquella sacerdotisa de barro murió, el mismo día que yo hice todo lo posible por salvarla y no pude lograrlo. ¿Qué había sucedido concretamente? El hanyou actuó violentamente, me reclamó la falta con la ya muerta sacerdotisa y Me pidió que no volviera más… Porque yo para él sería el vivo recuerdo de Kikyo en su mente.

Cinco largos años de tormento con esa noche. Todo pudo ser tan fácil, si tan sólo él no hubiera reaccionado de esa manera, y hubiera aceptado que tarde o temprano esa mujer iba a morir (de nuevo), aquello no hubiera sucedido. Todo habría sido diferente, yo hubiera sanado su herido corazón y ambos hubiéramos sido felices… Pero no, él prefirió echarle las culpas a una inocente niña de quince años que no pudo salvar a aquella mujer, que casi muere en el intento ¿Y qué? A él todo eso le dio igual, y aún sabiendo el daño que me hacía, me obligó a marcharme.

Si tan sólo no se hubiera encerrado en su depresión… el resultado hubiera sido distinto. Ni siquiera sé si mis amigos siguen vivos, si Inuyasha sigue con vida, si Naraku murió. No tengo idea de que pasó, porque tuve que marcharme antes de terminar la búsqueda de Naraku.

Ahora, estoy obligada a olvidarlo por completo y cualquiera diría que es fácil, pues en el momento en que me enamoré de él tenía quince años, es decir, tenía corazón de adolescente que aún no conocía lo que era el amor, cualquiera diría que aquello fue un simple enamoramiento, pero ahora, cinco años después… No he podido olvidarlo. Con mis veinte años recién cumplidos, voy a la universidad y salgo con sus amigas. Una vez perdida salgo con Hoyo, y otras me quedo en casa con mi madre, mi hermano y mi abuelo.

La mayor parte del tiempo sonreía, pero en momentos como este, que recordaba cosas que creía olvidadas… La poca cordura y estabilidad que había adquirido con los años se derrumbo y me pongo a llorar a cántaros. ¿De qué tengo la culpa? ¿De amar? ¿De no ser correspondida? ¿De escoger al chico menos indicado? No, no tengo la culpa de nada… Porque yo entregué el corazón sin saber.

Ningún miembro de mi familia pregunta o menciona algo respecto al peli plateado porque saben lo que me duele recordarlo. Aún no olvido la cara de mis amigas cuando empecé a ir normalmente al colegio, no falté más a clases durante el año… Y el cuento del novio rebelde se fue al caño al año siguiente.

Las veces que he pensado en toda aquella situación, siempre me da el mismo resultado… Que mi relación, la relación con aquel hibrido pudo haber sido tan fácil… Pero a él le ganó el orgullo, el ego, su miedo a ser feliz lo dominó por completo… Porque, aceptémoslo, si él se hubiera quedado con Kikyo… ¿No se hubiera arrepentido de irse al infierno con una mujer que realmente lo único que quería era matarlo? Bien, solo al principio, pero aún así… Esa mujer nunca lo amó de verdad, ninguno de los dos se amó realmente, porque, desde mi punto de vista, si ellos se hubieran amado no hubieran desconfiado el uno del otro. Yo hubiera confiado plenamente en que el Inuyasha que "intentó" (si yo hubiera sido la miko de barro) asesinarme, no era el verdadero… Y él hubiera estado confiado en que la sacerdotisa que lo atacó no era yo, porque simplemente si se hubieran amado lo suficiente… Él sabría cuando soy yo, cuando es una impostora y cuando me están manipulando… Porque yo no tendría el valor de hacerle daño a la persona que amo.

¿Qué he pensado durante estos años? Lo mismo de siempre, reflexionar sobre mi error: Amarlo de más. No pude evitarlo, simplemente mi tonto corazón cayó en su red, ilusionándome y lastimándome a la vez ¿Por qué? Por la simple razón de saber que nunca sería correspondida y que nunca lo seré, porque su corazón le pertenecía, pertenece y pertenecerá a Kikyo eternamente…

Alcé mi vista y observé mi reflejo en el espejo… Luzco demacrada, tengo unas enormes ojeras y todo ¿Por qué? Por llorar todas las noches por él, porque no he podido olvidarlo luego de cinco años de martirio… Aún bajan lágrimas por mis mejillas, y no intento detenerlas, lo mejor es desahogarme y así poder fingir lo que resta de la semana que lo olvidé, que estoy bien y que nunca conocí a cierto chico de cabello plateado, ojos dorados y orejas de perro…

¿Por qué a mí me toca sufrir? Simplemente lo amé más de lo debido, solo eso… Pero, ese fue mi error. Ya no soy una niña, no soy la misma tonta que puede tropezar con la misma piedra dos veces. No, ahora soy una Aome distinta, ahora soy una Aome madura… Una Aome, que aunque le duele, va a olvidar a Inuyasha cueste lo que cueste.

¿Esa fui yo? ¿Yo pensé eso? Ja, ja, ja… Soy una ilusa, tal y como lo dijo Kikyo aquella vez… Yo terminé siendo solo un estorbo, solo un impedimento para que ellos fueran felices y he terminado haciéndome daño.

Aunque nadie lo supiera, yo grito, lloro y muero por él… pero todo en silencio. Sé que lo perdí, y todo por no poder salvar a la mujer que él siempre amó y yo siempre lo supe… Kikyo. ¿Por qué ella tuvo que morir? Yo hubiera muerto en lugar de ella, así les habría hecho un favor a ambos.

–Aún no entiendo cómo puedo amarte sufriendo…


	2. Te dejé ir

**Nat: **Hello girls! i'm back! ok no, xD me afectó el clima... Gracias a las ÚNICAS 2 chicas que comentaron, en serio ;) las quiero muchisímo...

**TM: **Gracias por los dos reviews, me emocioné al verlos

**Nat: **xD el final quedó excelente, esa frase me llegó, chicas, no solo a ustedes

**TM: **Los personajes no son nuestros, sino de Rumiko Takahashi...

**Nat: **;) Agradecemos los reviews

**Capitulo 2: Te dejé ir**

¿Qué hice? ¿Qué demonios hice? Esa misma pregunta se repite en mi cabeza desde hace cinco años… ¿En qué momento eché fuera de mi vida a la mujer que amo? Fui un completo idiota, no pensé bien las cosas y actué mal. Me encuentro en total soledad, Sango, Miroku y Shippo me dieron la espalda cuando alejé a Aome de mi vida… Cuando cometí un grave error.

¿Por qué todo esto debe pasarme a mí? Primero mi madre, luego Kikyo… y ahora ella, la única por la cual logré superar las otras dos faltas, los dos vacíos de mi existencia… Porque ella se convirtió en todo para mi, ya no era un simple detector de fragmento, como al principio. No, ella se convirtió con el tiempo en mi vida, en mi luz, en mi sol… Aunque nunca lo admití.

Cinco años de un oscuro agujero negro llamado vida, de una soledad infinita que solo ella puede curar y quitar de mí, de un odio hacia mí mismo que solo Aome puede desaparecer. Cometí el peor error de toda mi inútil existencia esa noche…

–Inuyasha-susurró su débil voz- ¿Kikyo está bien?

– ¡No, no lo está!-le grité- ¡Por tu culpa está muriendo poco a poco!

–Pero yo…-su voz se quebró

–Es esto lo que tú querías ¿Verdad?-espeté- Kikyo ya no estará, pero eso no significa que deje de amarla solo para estar a tu lado

–Yo nunca…-las lágrimas la detuvieron

–Vete, no quiero volver a verte nunca más-indiqué cegado

–No cometas ese error, Inuyasha-la sabia voz del monje habló, pero no lo escuché- No te ciegues por el dolor y la tristeza, sé fuerte

–Hazle caso al monje-la suave voz de Kikyo- Aome te apoyará en tus momentos difíciles

–No quiero el apoyo de nadie si no viene de ti-murmuré- No pienso aceptar que Aome siga aquí si es la culpable de tu muerte

– ¡Ella no tiene la culpa!-me gritó Sango- Hicimos todo lo posible para que nadie muriera, pero la situación se salió de nuestras manos

–No me importa, no quiero verla nunca más-la miré- ¿Qué esperas? ¡Vete!

En ese momento, Kikyo murió y su alma subió al cielo, o al menos eso pienso yo. Aome no pronunció nada más, simplemente se levantó en silencio pero con lágrimas y se fue caminando. Podía escuchar a la perfección todos los insultos que Koga me lanzaba, al igual que el llanto de Shippo y a Miroku susurrarle palabras de aliento a Sango.

–No pienso seguir viajando con esa cosa-señaló Sango una semana después

–Espera a que derrotemos a Naraku y podremos separarnos de él, luego de la pelea tú y yo nos casaremos, tal y como lo prometí-comentó Miroku

Todos sus comentarios me dolieron, pero sé muy bien que todos y cada uno de ellos tuvieron razón. Cada insulto de Koga tuvo sentido, cada burla de Sesshomaru fue merecida, y cada desprecio de Sango era lógico. Logramos vencer a Naraku, con gran dificultad al no tener certeza de donde se encontraba la Shikón No Tama, al no contar con las flechas sagradas de Aome… Al no tener su simple presencia.

¿Tan difícil era entender que yo la amo? ¿Qué siempre lo hice? ¿Qué lo sigo haciendo? Daba igual, estaba solo y lo estaría por lo que me restaba de vida. Desearía poder verla una vez más, sus ojos chocolates y aquel brillo tan característico que lo único que lograba era que yo deseara pasar mirando sus orbes todo el día, su cabello azabache, largo y suave, su aroma tan característico a sakuras y su voz, su melodiosa voz, su chillona pero relajante voz… Kami-sama, la amo tanto…

¿Cuántas veces no he despertado llorando y gritando su nombre? Pero aquello solo es un eco, porque estoy seguro de que mi voz nunca la alcanzará y lo único que tengo es un silencio que me cuenta historias donde ella y yo somos protagonistas, otras veces me habla de ella, de sus recuerdos, sus virtudes y hasta de todas las veces que me mandó a comer tierra… Ahora extraño eso ¿saben? Me encantaría escuchar su voz diciendo "osuwari", y que el kotodama no nenjou haga su trabajo, lanzándome al suelo.

Pero ya estaba claro que nunca más la volvería a ver, ni siquiera para decirle que no la puedo olvidar… La amo, la amo, la amo… Nunca me cansaré de decirlo, porque el simple hecho de decirlo me hace recordar el amor tan grande que ella me profesaba y que yo acabé. ¿Desde cuándo me volví tan idiota? Ah, si… Desde que la conocí.

Recuerdo a la perfección todas las veces que estuve a solas con Kikyo, viva y muerta, y de ninguna me sentí como en algún momento Aome me hacía sentir. Con Kikyo me sentía enamorado, sí, pero no lleno. Con Aome me sentía nervioso, me sentía en casa, me sentía demasiado bien, no sentía ningún vacío en mi corazón… No, porque ella es lo único que yo necesito para ser feliz.

Ahora, si no hubiera cometido ese error, podría estar fácilmente casado con ella, podría despertar en una pequeña cabaña sólo para los dos, en un futón a su lado y lo primero que veo en la mañana sería sus hermosos ojos chocolates y su bella sonrisa, también podría estar vigilando a mis cachorros, a nuestros hijos… Pero no, aquella familia feliz se quedará para siempre en mi imaginación.

¿Cómo hubieran sido nuestros hijos? Realmente no me importa, no siempre y cuando una nena hubiera sido igual que su madre, a excepción de sus pequeñas orejitas de perro como las mías… pero ¿Qué más da? Tener a una mini-Aome corriendo por todos lados y gritándoles cosas a sus hermanos sería lo más tierno del mundo…

Posiblemente ella ya me olvidó, y ahora tiene una familia feliz con el hombre que haya logrado curar las heridas que yo causé… Por más que me duela debo aceptarlo, Aome ya no me pertenece, en realidad nunca lo hizo… Ella siempre fue libre de marcharse con el lobo sarnoso, o irse a su época y no regresar jamás… Pero me prometió quedarse a mi lado hasta que yo la dejara y cumplió su promesa, no como yo, que prometí protegerla de cualquier daño ¿y qué? Yo terminé lastimándola de la peor forma.

–Pude ser feliz… pero te dejé ir


	3. Solo por ti

**Nat: **Ok, volví! y perdonen por este final tan de porquería... pero, chicas, ustedes me conocen y saben que no puedo ser mala!

**TM: **gracias a los reviews

**Nat: **esta de porquería el final, no me maten!

**TM: **Los personajes no son nuestros, sino de Rumiko Takahashi...

**Nat: **;) Agradecemos los reviews

**Capítulo 3: Sólo por ti**

Miró a su familia y asintió. Hace unos días había decidido volver al Sengoku, no quería seguir viviendo con aquello a lo que ella llamaba rencor, cuando realmente lo que sentía era nostalgia. No llevaba bolso ni mochila de ningún tipo, porque solamente iría a arreglar las cosas con Inuyasha y tal vez saludar a su mejor amiga, Miroku, Shippo y hacerles una visita rápida a la anciana Kaede y a Koga.

Sus piernas temblaban, con el riesgo de ceder en cualquier momento y dejarla caer, su pulso estaba tan inestable como los latidos de su corazón. Volver al Sengoku… volver al Sengoku… Sería todo un reto salir ilesa mental y emocionalmente de ahí. Su vista se posó en su madre, quien lloraba mares desde que supo la decisión de su hija.

–Mamá, no llores, por favor-pidió con la voz temblorosa

–Cielo, ¿Estás segura? ¿Y si te hiere de nuevo? Sabes a la perfección lo que te costó volver a sonreír-comentó preocupada

–Debo hacerlo, no tendré paz si no lo hago-mintió

Toda la familia asintió. Se sentía terriblemente nerviosa ¿Qué hacer? Tanto tiempo deseando tener el valor de volver y darle la cara, y ahora no sabía qué hacer. Respiró hondo y se tiró al pozo, siendo envuelta de inmediato en la luz azul, dándole a entender que había llegado.

Nuevamente daba la misma caminata por la aldea: Cabaña de Kaede, Miroku y Sango, Shippo y una vez perdida iba a pelearse con Sesshomaru para perder el tiempo. Era un masoquista al hacerlo, porque la única que le dirigía palabra era Kaede, los demás tenían la ley del hielo para con él.

–Inuyasha, ¿Qué haces por acá?-preguntó Kaede como todos los días

–Lo de siempre, anciana

–Sabes que Aome no volverá ¿Verdad? Me asombra ver el valor que tienes, muchacho

–No molestes, anciana, sé que ella nunca vendrá… Pero eso no me impide desear que vuelva

–Muchacho, debes dejarla libre si realmente la amas

–Es sólo que no me puedo perdonar por lastimarla-se sonrojó como cada vez que hablaba de sus sentimientos- La perdí por idiota

–Tienes razón, pero fuiste cegado por el dolor, la rabia y la tristeza de perder por segunda vez a mi hermana… Te descargaste en Aome, sé que ella no te guarda rencor. Recuerda que ella siempre fue muy pura de corazón, y con lo que te ama dudo que pueda odiarte-comentó con cierto tono de sabiduría

–Amaba, Kaede, amaba… Ella ya debe tener su familia en…

Y de repente, captó el aroma de ella nuevamente. ¿Sería posible? ¿O era una broma? No importaba mucho, simplemente tenía que ir directo al pozo a ver si era cierto que ella había vuelto. La anciana seguía hablándole, pero él estaba en otro lugar. Corrió como nunca antes en su vida, y llegó al lugar.

Miró arriba y vio el cielo azul que hace años no veía, escuchaba a la perfección a la brisa jugar con las ramas de los árboles y podía sentir con facilidad el aroma a bosque que se respiraba en aquel antiguo lugar. La vista del azul cielo fue tapada por una mano y una manga de color rojo que querían ayudarla a subir. Su corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenadamente, sabía muy bien quién era.

La ayudó a salir del pozo, y se quedaron en un incómodo silencio. ¿Qué decir o qué hacer? Ambos habían soñado con ese día durante mucho tiempo, y ahora no tenían idea de cómo actuar. Por un lado, Aome lo que menos creyó fue ver a Inuyasha al salir del pozo. Simplemente no pensó que sería la primera persona que vería ahí.

Por el otro, Inuyasha no podía creer que en serio fuera ella. Se veía tan distinta pero tan igual a la vez, ahora parecía toda una mujer y aquella niña inocente que alguna vez protegió había desaparecido por completo, dejándole el lugar a la Aome madura que tenía frente a él. Estaba más alta y su cabello estaba más largo de lo que recordaba… Pero sus ojos y su rostro no eran lo mismo que guardaba en sus recuerdos, sus orbes achocolatadas no tenían aquel brillo de alegría que él recordaba y sabía a la perfección el por qué. También tenía unas ojeras alrededor de los ojos, y se notaba bastante decaída… Y pensar que aquel cambio repentino fue causado por él.

–Aome… yo…-trató de hablar

–No me echarás, ¿verdad?-escuchó un tinte de tristeza en su voz- Dijiste que no querías volver a verme, que me fuera y nunca volviera… Pero desobedecí

–Y no sabes lo feliz que estoy de que lo hayas hecho-la azabache lo miró con lágrimas

–No te entiendo-sollozó- Me pediste que no volviera, y pensé que te molestarías al verme aquí… Pero… Vienes y me ayudas a salir ¿Qué demonios quieres de mi, Inuyasha? Deja de jugar conmigo, por favor

–No juego contigo-la abrazó con fuerza, y ella lloró en su pecho- Lo que sucedió la última vez… Fue un error que no sé cómo pagarlo, porque te amo y… yo… te lastimé y pensé que me odiarías y que no querrías volver a verme jamás… Quiero arreglar mi error, pero no sé cómo… Todos estos años había deseado volver a verte solo para decirte que…

–Aún no te olvido-interrumpió Aome- Luego de cinco malditos años no he logrado olvidarte… Salí con otros chicos para tratar de olvidarte y fue peor, cada uno de ellos me recordaba a ti… Pero tú dijiste que no podrías tenerme a tu lado si yo era la responsable de la muerte de Kikyo-un sollozo se escapó de su garganta- y… yo hice todo lo posible para salvarla, lo juro… Nunca quise que Kikyo muriera, quizá al principio no la soportaba por el simple hecho de que ella quería asesinarte sin saber la verdad sobre Naraku… Pero luego se convirtió en una mujer agradable, fría pero agradable… Yo quise salvarla, pero no lo logré

–Shh… No llores más, todo fue mi culpa… Yo te pedí demasiado, porque quise tapar la verdad, la única verdad; que Kikyo moriría tarde o temprano, quisiera o no… Pero, el no tenerte a mi lado en su ausencia me iba matando día a día

–Pero… ¿Cómo es que tú…?-inquirió mirándolo a los ojos

–Simple, viví estos años aferrándome a los recuerdos que tengo junto a ti

– ¿Qué sucedió con Sango y Miroku?-preguntó, Inuyasha limpió sus lágrimas

–Me dieron la espalda luego de que cometiera el peor error de mi vida

–Ajá ¿y cuál fue ese error?-sonrió

–Alejar a la mujer que más amo en este mundo

–Todo esto pudo ser tan fácil…

–Pero mi orgullo ganó-completó Inuyasha- Fui un idiota y…

–Me alegro de que lo aceptes- ¿Miroku estaba allí?

Esperen, ¿Qué hacían Miroku, Sango, Shippo y Kaede ahí? ¿Habrían escuchado toda su conversación? Al pensar en esa posibilidad ambos se sonrojaron y se separaron lentamente. Aome bajó su mirada, avergonzada.

–Aome, te tardaste un poco en volver-bromeó Shippo tirándose a sus brazos- Te extrañé

–Y yo a ti, Shippo-sonrió, se acercó a Sango, quien cargaba un niño- Hum, me hiciste tía y no sabía nada

–Amiga-le pasó el niño a su esposo y la abrazó- Al fin le harás sentar cabeza a este chico ¿eh?

– ¿De qué hablas?-preguntó confundida, miró a Inuyasha quien estaba rojo como tomate

–Supimos por ahí-explicó el monje- Que Inuyasha le pediría matrimonio si usted regresaba, señorita Aome

La aludida miró al hibrido que pronto se camuflaría con su haori.

–Con que me casaré ¿Eh?-bromeó al hanyou, él bajó la mirada- No te avergüences, sabes que estaría encantada de casarme contigo

Inuyasha sonrió, pasó una mano a su cintura; acercándola más a él, y por último, posó sus labios sobre los de ella. Sí, todo pudo ser tan fácil… Pero ellos preferían las cosas complicadas.


End file.
